


How To Cure A Broken Heart

by CaptainParisStarr



Series: Original Pokemon Trilogy of Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Cilan have a big fight when he suddenly announces that he's going to Hoenn; Ash thought they would go to Pallet Town together. Though they do make up, the damage was done and they decide to break up. Once home, Ash finds comfort in an unexpected place; Gary's arms. Both CafeMocha and PalletShipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Cure A Broken Heart

“Cilan, you can't be serious!” Ash's voice rang out across the room as he confronted his boyfriend. “Taking off to Hoenn... Why didn't you tell me...?” Tears raced down his face as his control broke.

 

“Ash...” Cilan breathed the name and tried to comfort the younger boy, but Ash pulled away from even the slightest touch. “I...” Suddenly realizing something, he added; “You thought I was going to go to Pallet Town with you.”

 

Ash nodded minutely though his tears. “You're my boyfriend, so yes I thought that meant you would stay with me. Not that you'd dump me for some fishing contest in another region.” Ash met Cilan's eyes then, and venomously added, “You ARE my boyfriend right? Not that anyone else can tell since you've wanted us to keep so quiet about this that not even Alexa knows. Maybe that's why you're leaving, so you don't have to tell my mom that you've been fucking me senseless on a daily basis. No, a nightly basis since you won't even do anything beyond kissing during the day, and even then only where no one else can see us.”

 

Cilan stood silent for a long moment, uncertain what to say, or even why Ash was so upset with him.

 

Moving with lightning speed, Ash slapped him hard enough to bruise, then spun on his heels and ran from the room.

 

“You're an idiot, Cilan!” Turning he numbly noticed Iris and Alexa had entered the room. Iris was glaring at him, but Alexa just looked confused. “Ash is in love with you! Has been for a long time, but you didn't know that, did you? And I thought Ash was the idiot, the oblivious one.” The truth of Iris's words hit Cilan like a ton of bricks. “Shit, no wonder Ash... ASH!” He took off after the other boy leaving Iris to explain things to Alexa- he no longer cared who knew he was gay.

 

He found Ash in a deserted back alley close to the Pokemon Center, collapsed in a tight ball, his knees hugged tight against his chest, sobbing like he would die if he stopped. “Ash, I'm sorry. I had no idea that you're in love with me. You;re right, I should have discussed going to Hoenn with you, not just announced it like I did.” He knelt down next to his lover, and carefully put a hand on Ash's shoulder. When Ash did not jerk away, he slowly pulled the boy first into his arms, then into his lap. Ash rested his head against Cilan's shoulder, and they stayed like that until Ash's sobbing slowed.

 

“How could you not know that I am in love with you?” The words were muffled from Ash's mouth being pressed against Cilan's shoulder.

 

“I... I don't know. All I know is I underestimated our relationship. I thought it was more... casual than this. Ash...” At that moment he had an epiphany, and he knew beyond any doubt why he had misread Ash's feelings for him. “I love you, but I'm not in love with you. You're feelings are much stronger than mine will ever be.” He spoke the words softly, gently, to soften the blow of what he was confessing.

 

Ash was left speechless, clearly it had never occurred to him that Cilan was not in love with him. Eventually, not sure what else he could do, he leaned in and kissed Cilan, amazed when Cilan let him, as they were in a public area. The kiss started out slow, but quickly turned passionate. “Ash, let me have you, here and now, one last time before we go our separate ways. There’s no way were going to make things work, not now. Not knowing that we feel differently about each other.” The words were whispered against Ash's lips, making the sixteen year old shiver.

 

“Are you sure?” Cilan was about to reply that yes he was sure about breaking up when Ash added; “We are in a public area.”

 

“Yes, I'm sure.” Public sex was something Ash had been pushing for, an unfulfilled fantasy that Cilan had previously been reluctant of. “There's no time to get a room somewhere, it's now or never.”

 

Sliding from Cilan's arms, Ash stood gracefully and dropped his pants before Cilan could even think about stopping him. Not that he was going to, the sight of seeing Ash exposed in a public place was hotter than Cilan expected, and the fact that Ash was already fully hard only added fuel to the heat of his arousal. As he stood, Ash positioned himself so he was facing the wall, hands braced against the rough brick work, his ass pushed back ready for entry.

 

Cilan quickly pulled his own erection out, but left the rest of his clothing in place; he was shy enough to not want anyone else to see him naked. He toyed with Ash's opening just long enough to make sure Ash was loose enough, then thrust himself inside. Setting a fast rhythm, he pounded himself into Ash harder than he ever had before, pouring everything he felt for the boy into the lovemaking. All too soon, however, they were screaming their release in unison, Ash's cum splattering across the wall he was leaning against.

 

“Bravo, that was a good show.” An unknown male voice jerked them back to reality. Glancing around, Cilan spotted an eighteen year old boy standing a few feet away from them, lazily stroking a gorgeous cock the jutted proudly from his open pants.

 

Blushing furiously, Cilan tucked his softening cock back into his pants, then realized it was Ash the stranger was staring at when he asked; “Can I ride him next?”

 

“No, he's mine!” Cilan pulled Ash protectively against him, and turned them so he formed a barrier between Ash and the stranger as he fixed his clothing.

 

“No? But he's so scrumptious.” When no one replied, he sighed. “Fine, but don't come looking for me when you regret not sharing.” Then he turned and walked away, not caring who saw him masturbate.

 

“We should go, Iris has to be wondering whats keeping us.” Ash nodded and followed Cilan back to where they left the girls. As soon as they got there, Ash scooped up Pikachu, holding him tight in his arms, but otherwise showing no signs that he was still upset.

 

“Cilan, we need to go or we'll miss the last train of the day... If you're still coming that is?”

 

“He is, we've talked things over and decided it's best to have some time apart.” Ash's voice was flat as he spoke. He grabbed his bag and left just ahead of the others.

 

“Ash, there's something else, can I talk to you as we walk?” Ash let the girls go on ahead of him and fell back to walk beside Cilan.

 

“What is it?”

 

“There's something that I've heard that has been bothering me. A rumor...”

 

“Rumor? What rumor?”

 

“The rumor is that the two Striaton gym leaders are... lovers.” Cilan almost spat the last word, like it was choking him.

 

“Stria- Wait, that means... Chili and Cress? Lovers?” Ash almost laughed until he saw Cilan's face. “No way, there's no way your brothers have that kind of a relationship.”

 

“I'm not so sure about that. We were all very close as kids, and with me gone they would naturally become closer to each other. Part of me believes the rumor.”

 

“Have you asked them about it?”

 

Cilan shook his head. “I'm scared to ask. Scared that they'll admit its true. Ash... After I defeated Morana on Paladin Island, and saved the gym, I saw them hugging. They didn't know I was there, my brothers were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice me at all. I left before I could see anything more, and it was after that that I started listening to the rumors and realized people thought that Chili and Cress had become lovers.”

 

Ash was silent, thinking about what Cilan had said. “Just talk to them. If they are, well then you can come to terms with it, and if they're not, then you can laugh about the rumors. But not knowing is going to tear you apart.”

 

“When did you get so smart? You're right, I need to just talk to them. I'll call first chance I get.” He stopped them and then, in the middle of the sidewalk with people all around them, softly kissed Ash's lips. “Thank you.”

 

As they pulled apart and resumed walking, someone catcalled to them but otherwise they got no reaction. Ash laughed quietly. “See, no one cares we're gay.”

 

All too soon they were at the train station and it was time to say goodbye. Swallowing his emotions he pulled Cilan aside for a final kiss, then impulsively hugged Iris before they boarded the train. After the train left he told Alexa he needed to pee, and, leaving Pikachu with her, ran off towards the mens room before he could burst into tears again. Ducking into a free stall, he cried quietly for a few minutes until he could get himself back under control, then, realizing he actually did need to pee, left and used one of the urinals. As he relieved himself, he spied on the man using the next urinal over. He was a bit old for Ash's tastes, but his cock was nice enough.

 

It wasn't until he was finishing up that he realized he was being spied on as well. The hot blond at the urinal on his other side was openly staring at him. “You gay?” He asked softly so no one else would hear.

 

“Yeah, but I'm not...” His words left him as the blond grabbed his cock. Pushing the man's hand away, he finished. “I'm not looking for anything. Not today, I just got dumped by my boyfriend... Ex-boyfriend.” The word felt wrong on his tongue and he had to swallow hard before he could say anything else.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry.” The blond finished up, and tucked his own cock away. “You're so cute... but I can understand not wanting anything right after a bad breakup. It was you crying in the stall, wasn't it?” Ash nodded minutely. “It gets better, in time. Just because it feels like the end of the world now doesn't mean it is. Life goes on and you'll find someone who will make your wildest dreams come true out of pure love. Trust me, you will, one day.”

 

Smiling, Ash gently squeezed his hand. “Thank you.”

 

After washing his hands, he then left to find Alexa, who was working on something and was oblivious to how long he had taken. “Lets go to the Pokemon Center for the night.”

 

Nodding, she packed up her things, and they left for the Pokemon Center.

 

That night Ash cried himself to sleep, for the first time since he'd met Pikachu and started his journey.

 

 

Several days later, back in Pallet Town, Ash lay on his back on a hill behind his house. He had already gone home, and visited his Pokemon at Professor Oak's lab. Now he just wanted to be alone, and not even Pikachu was with him. After asking several times what was wrong, his mother had given up and let him go off, too worried to let him, but knowing that pushing him would get her no where.

 

Rolling onto his side, he curled up. He felt like crying, but couldn't, and he was trying to decide if that was good or bad when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. The hand felt familiar, but not so that he could tell who was touching him. Rolling back onto his back, he looked up into a face that he felt he should know, but couldn't place for a few seconds. The boy leaning over him had large, clear dark green eyes, framed by long auburn locks. His features were more defined than Ash remembered, and the hair more red now than the brown he recalled, but he realized it was Gary Oak who was gazing down at him, a worried expression on his face.

 

“When did you get back from Sinnoh?” Ash asked to cover up the fact that, to his surprise, he was finding himself attracted to Gary.

 

“About an hour ago. I got called home for family matters, Daisy is expecting a child any day now.” Daisy Oak was Gary's older sister. Ash knew she had been married for more than a year, but not that she was pregnant. “Your mothers worried about you, and she asked me to come talk to you. Sometimes there are things that you'll tell a friend that you won't tell your mom.”

 

At that moment, Ash realized that Gary was practically laying on top of him, and frantically pushed him away. “Ash are you...?” Gary broke off, looking confused.

 

“Am I what?”

 

Gary thought for a moment before replying. “Hard. You are, aren’t you? Are you gay? Is that why you pushed me away just now?” His voice was carefully neutral as he spoke, betraying nothing but the confusion he still felt.

 

“Yes.” Ash whispered the word, wishing he could cover the growing bulge in his pants, but it would be pointless since Gary already knew what effect he was having on Ash.

 

“Yes to what?”

 

“Yes, I'm gay, and yes I'm...” Ash blushed unable to finish the sentence.

 

“Ash...” Gary slowly moved so he could lie down beside his friend, close enough to touch, but kept enough space between them that they weren't actually touching.

 

They lay like that for a few minutes, not talking just enjoying each others company, and reveling in the fact that neither felt the need to break the silence. It was Ash who broke the mood first, by shifting closer to Gary, so his head was against the older boys shoulder. Gary reached over and pulled Ash more firmly against him, one hand rubbing his friends back, the other trapped between their bodies. Only then could Ash cry. Gary just held him close and stayed silent until the tears subsided, then he whispered, “Who hurt you?”

 

“Cilan.”

 

“Who's Cilan?”

 

“Someone I met in Unova. He's one of the triplet gym leaders of the Striaton Gym. When I won the trio badge from him and his brothers, he decided to go on a journey with me, and for the past six months or so, he been... he was my boyfriend and lover.” Gary relaxed a bit as he realized that Ash was just suffering from a broken heart, and his reluctance to tell his mother was only because it was another man who broke it.

 

He leaned over to whisper reassurances into Ash's ear, just as Ash was lifting his head, causing their lips to unintentionally brush against each other. Gary jerked back, and Ash rolled off him, ending up several feet away. Gary touched his lips softly, the phantom feel of Ash's still lingering. Kissing women had never been like that for him, and he'd only had moderate success bedding them. He had been wondering if he was going after the wrong girls... now he was beginning to wonder if he wasn't going after the wrong gender.

 

“Gary, I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be, you did nothing that I didn't like.”

 

Ash looked up in surprise. “But you're straight, right? So kissing another guy should be weird for you, or something, not pleasant.”

 

“If you'd asked me yesterday, I would have said yes to being straight, but now I'm wondering.” He laughed quietly, and blushed. “I can't always get it up with women.” He confessed softly.

 

Ash felt a spark of hope kindle inside him at that confession. “And with men?”

 

But Gary only shrugged. “Never occurred to me to try before today. All I know is normally it takes lots of rubbing and kissing to get me going with a woman, but today, with you...” He shook his head, eyes wide. “You made me rock hard with just that one little kiss. I don't think I'm really as straight as I've thought I was.”

 

Ash was thoughtful. “Well, that explains something.”

 

“What?”

 

“Why you didn't freak out, and let me cuddle you, after finding out that I'm gay. Most straight boys wouldn't cuddle a gay boy. Not unless they're very comfortable with their sexuality, and one hundred percent certain they like girls.”

 

“But that wasn't cuddling...?”

 

“At first, no, but you kept holding me for a minute or two after I'd stopped crying, and that's when it became cuddling.”

 

Gary thought about that for a moment, and realized that at the end it had been cuddling. “Even so, you're still suffering from a broken heart.”

 

“You sound disappointed.”

 

“I think you'd be fun to... experiment with. But not when you're an emotional wreck from a broken heart. You're not ready for someone new just yet.”

 

Ash frowned. “Experiment with? You mean, fool around with in bed?” Gary nodded, and for the first time Ash realized that the new attraction was mutual between them.

 

“Wait, if you're attracted to me, and liked the kiss, why did you jerk back?”

 

Gary started at the sudden change of topic. “It surprised me. I've never kissed a man, so it caught me completely off guard.”

 

Ash moved closer, curious now. Without saying a word he closed the distance between them and kissed Gary properly. Pulling back he smiled mischievously. “Still like-” He was cut off by Gary grabbing him for another kiss.

 

“Gary, I'm okay, this won't be a rebound.” Ash gasped out as soon as he could draw enough breath to speak.

 

“Ash...”

 

“I love Cilan, true. But he never loved me back, not in that way. That's why we broke up, and it only hit me so hard because he never felt the need to tell me he wasn't in love with me until the very end.”

 

Gary gently pushed Ash off him. “I don't want you thinking about him when you're in bed with me.” He thought for a moment. “I know, lets battle, just for the fun of it. I have a new Pokemon I want to try in battle.”

 

Ash grinned evilly. “And the winner gets to be on top.” Gary swallowed. The last time they had battled Ash had won, so he was no longer cocky about beating the younger boy in battle which could mean...

 

“What? You assumed you'd get to ride me, but won't consider the other way around? Don't want to spread your legs for another man?”

 

“I just... never thought about it that way. Alright, I accept your wager, and won't try to weasel out of bottoming if you win.”

 

“So what type is this new Pokemon?”

 

“It's a surprise. Choose any Pokemon of yours to battle with, and come meet me back here in an hour.”

 

Ash ran home to get Pikachu, determined not to underestimate Gary, even with a Pokemon he'd never battled with before.

 

“Hey, honey, feeling any better.” Ash froze, as he had forgotten that his mother had been worrying about him.

 

“Mom.” He took a deep breath. “There's something you should know. I'm gay.”

 

Delia Ketchum stared at her son for a long moment. “Who is he? The boy who broke your heart.”

 

“How did you know...?”

 

“A mother always knows these things. I could tell you were heartbroken from the moment you got home. When you wouldn't talk to me, I feared it was an abusive relationship.”

 

Ash's eyes widened. “No, Cilan would never have hurt me.”

 

“Cilan? Isn't he the green haired boy you were journeying with in Unova.”

 

Nodding, Ash briefly explained how they hooked up, and how things ended.

 

“Ah, yeah it's never any fun when you love someone who doesn't love you back.” Suddenly seeing what time it was, he ran for the door. “What's the rush?”

 

“Gary challenged me to a battle to help cheer me up, and now I'm going to be late. I only came home to get Pikachu.”

 

Gary was leaning against a tree near the bottom of the hill when Ash got back. “Did you talk to your mom?”

 

Ash nodded. “Yeah, and she's cool with me being gay. What about your family? Will they freak when they find out you might be as well?”

 

“I don't know, but I'm not worried about it. For now, lets battle.”

 

“Alright. I'm going with Pikachu.” The look on Gary's face told him that he was expecting to battle Pikachu, so the choice was no surprise.

 

Gary tossed the pokeball he was holding, and it released a Pokemon Ash had never seen before. In form it looked a bit like Gary's Umbreon, but was pink in color, with eerie solid blue eyes, and ribbons on its left ear and neck.

 

“There is no data available.” Ash put away his pokedex even more confused than before.

 

“This is Sylveon, a newly discovered Eevee evolution from the Kalos region, of a type not found anywhere else, fairy.” Ash laughed. “What's so funny?”

 

“A fairy type Pokemon is perfect for us, since 'fairy' can be another term for a gay man.”

 

Gary laughed then, briefly, as he understood the pun. “I got him when I bred my Umbreon with an Espeon from Kalos. Two eggs were produced, so I got one and Espeon's trainer got the other. The Eevee hatched knowing the move Baby Doll Eyes, a fairy type move.”

 

“So Sylveon's a male, even more perfect. What's his ability?”

 

“Cute charm, which, unless your Pikachu takes after you, won't affect him.”

 

“Lets get this battle started then.” They moved into position.

 

“Sylveon, use quick attack.”

 

“Pikachu, counter with your own quick attack.” Too late did he see Gary's smile.

 

He waited until Pikachu was almost level with Sylveon. “Now, use Draining Kiss.” Sylveon's move connected, and he kissed Pikachu's back, draining energy from the electric mouse.

 

“Pikachu, Thunderbolt, now!” The power from the Thunderbolt was more than Sylveon could expect, and he only managed to stagger a few steps, before collapsing. “Pi-”

 

“Ash, wait!” Gary cut him off. “Pikachu's much stronger than I remember. Sylveon cannot take another hit like that.”

 

“So then, you're forfeiting?” Ash smiled slightly as he recalled the bet they had made.

 

“Yes, I forfeit the match, you win.” He moved towards Sylveon, then paused. “And you would have won anyway. Sylveon is affected by Pikachu's Static.” Digging though his bag, he fed first a Cheri berry, then an Oran berry to Sylveon before returning him to his pokeball. Then he pulled out a silken headscarf and offered it to Ash.

 

“What's that for?”

 

Gary blushed. “I like to be tied up during sex, and since I'll be bottoming...”

 

Ash kissed his new lover again, then broke away. “I should have dinner at home tonight. Meet me at my house tomorrow, my mom should be out most of the day shopping with Mr. Mime, so we'll be able to use my bed.” Ash commented, refusing to take the scarf.

 

Nodding, Gary kissed Ash one last time, then left for his home, after tucking the scarf back into his bag. Ash stared after him for a long moment, then turned and walked away, wondering what he was getting himself into.

 

 

“So, uh, how exactly does gay sex work anyway?” Gary would have blushed as he asked had he enough leftover blood to do so. He was lying beside Ash on the floor of his room, the bed proving too small to comfortably hold both teens. They had pulled down all the blankets and made a sort of nest, in which they were nestled, still fully dressed.

 

It took a moment for Ash to realize what Gary had asked, his mind was still on the passionate kissing they had just been engaging in. “At this point, it would be easier for me to just show you. Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes, I trust you.”

 

Ash shifted so he was on top of Gary, straddling him, and gently rubbed his hips over Gary's groin. Then he stilled his motion, partially to tease, and partially so he could remove his jacket and t-shirt.

 

Gary swallowed hard, running his hands over Ash's chest and abs, more aroused by the sight of the other boys skin than he expected to be. Slowly, he dropped his hands to the band of the other boys pants, and toyed with the button, suddenly shy.

 

“Go ahead.” Ash shifted to give Gary a better angle. He undid the snap on Ash's pants then slowly unzipped them, pushing them down Ash's hips and legs as far as they would go, leaving the boy covered only by his boxers. Gary then pushed at Ash until he was flat on his back, before removing that last piece of clothing, as well as tugging his pants the rest of the way off, and seeing Ash naked for the first time since they were kids.

 

“You're beautiful.” Gary breathed the words as he wrapped his hand around Ash's shaft and gently stroked it. “So this goes... up my ass?”

 

“Yes, if you want it to. I know what we agreed on with that bet, but I won't push you. If you don't want to take it anally, you don't have to.” Ash reached up and pulled off Gary's shirt while he spoke, then ran his hands reassuringly down the other boys sides.

 

Standing, Gary removed his own pants and boxers, then lay back down on his side. “What do you want me to do?”

 

“Lie down on your stomach, with this under your hips.” Ash handed him a pillow, then rummaged through his backpack as Gary positioned himself. “This might hurt a bit, so try to stay relaxed. The more relaxed your muscles are, the less it will hurt.” Gary nodded into the pillow as Ash uncapped the tube of lubrication and squirted some onto his fingers, before gently rubbing the outside of Gary's opening. Massaging gently, he then pushed his index finger inside the tight virgin hole.

 

Tensing instinctively, Gary fought to relax, as Ash slowly began to finger fuck him. He waited patiently for Gary to relax fully before inserting a second finger, and began searching in earnest for that one sweet spot every man has. He smiled when he found it, as it caused Gary to release a strangled cry of pure pleasure.

 

“Didn't expect this to actually feel so good?” Gary didn't reply, he was too busy pushing against Ash's hand, silently begging to be fucked. Ash removed his hand, added more lube, and inserted three fingers into the still-tight opening, fingering him until Ash figured his was loose enough.

 

“Ready?” He ran his hand over his own cock to lube it up some.

 

“Yes! Oh God! Ash! Just take me already!” Ash chuckled at Gary's sudden eagerness, and thrust into him, eliciting a cry of mixed pain and pleasure. Bracing his hands on Gary's hips, he set a gentle rhythm until the cries turned to pure pleasure, then fucked him as hard and deep as Gary would allow.

 

Soon, Ash felt the growing pressure low in his body that indicated he was getting close, and pulled out.

 

“No! Don't stop!” Gary whimpered.

 

“Ride me.” Ash lay down on his back, and pulled Gary's limp body over his. Gary quickly straddled his hips and sheathed Ash's cock back into his ass, moving awkwardly at first, unfamiliar with the position, then the rhythm smoothed out as he gained confidence. Ash wrapped his hand around Gary's cock, and stroked him, causing Gary to orgasm first, cum spraying hard from his cock all over Ash. The sight pushed Ash over the edge, and he slammed his hips up into Gary as he released his own load.

 

“That... That was...” Gary broke off, at a loss for words, as he collapsed on top of Ash, smearing his cum further over both of them. “That was better than I ever thought sex could be. Being with a woman was never like this.”

 

“Want to fuck me next?” Ash asked, nibbling on Gary's earlobe, partially because it was there, and partially to hide an eager smile.

 

“You want me to?”

 

“Yeah, I actually prefer to bottom. Truthfully, I was hoping you'd win the battle. I just didn't expect Pikachu to be so much stronger than Sylveon.”

 

Gary laughed tiredly. “I'd love to fuck you, but I can barely move right now.”

 

“After a nap, then?” Ash pushed Gary off him and grabbed the box of tissues he'd set aside earlier, and cleaned them both up.

 

Gary didn't reply- he was already asleep.

 

Ash disposed of the tissues, then cuddled up next to Gary, his head pillowed on the older boys chest, and soon was fast asleep as well.

 

Neither of them noticed as Delia opened her son's bedroom door to talk to Ash about something and saw them lying there, sweat still drying on their nude bodies. A small smile chased away the initial surprise, and she closed the door again without disturbing the sleeping boys.

 

 

Some time later, Ash woke to the feel of something warm and wet rubbing across his cock. Raising his head slowly, he glanced down just in time to watch Gary's mouth close over the tip, then his head fell back as pleasure shot through him as Gary sucked him gently, but firmly.

 

After a minute, Gary pulled back and crawled up Ash's body, so he could kiss his lover's lips.

 

“Mm.... That was a nice way to wake up. Did you like using your mouth on me?” Ash blinked sleeping up at Gary, and lazily wrapped one leg around Gary's hips.

 

“It was odd, but not in a bad way. I don't know if I could swallow, though.”

 

Ash chuckled, and moved under Gary, rubbing his body against the length of the other boys, smiling as he felt Gary pressed hard and ready against him.

 

Without another word, Gary grabbed the lube, and they shifted until he could push himself inside Ash. They ended up with Ash's legs draped over Gary's shoulders, almost folded in half, and Gary leaning over him, hands braced on either side of Ash's head. This time the love making stayed sweet and gentle, and when they were done, the boys got dressed and headed downstairs for something to eat.

 

Delia was waiting for them in the kitchen.

 

“Mom... when did you get home?” Ash asked, trying to be nonchalant, and not quite succeeding.

 

“About three hours ago. I went upstairs to tell you lunch was ready, but you two looked so cute cuddled up together that I decided not to wake you up.” Delia's tone and body language showed that she fully approved of Ash's new relationship with Gary.

 

Ash blushed faintly, as he took a plate of reheated food from her, before sitting down at the table. Gary accepted his own plate, and sat down next to him. Delia then said something about checking how the garden was doing, and left them alone to talk.

 

“Ash, is it true your planning to explore the Kalos region next?”

 

Ash glanced over in surprise, not because of what he said, but because of the way he said it. “Yes, I am. Does that bother you?”

 

Sighing, Gary thought for a long moment before replying. “I don't know. I thought this would just be experimentation, but now... I'm wishing I could go with you. But I can't, there's too much work for me left in Sinnoh.”

 

“We'll have to make sure to keep in touch, then, though I wish you could come with me as well.” Ash finished eating, and slid closer to Gary. “This won't be for forever, and maybe when I'm ready to settle down with someone, that someone will be you. But I still have so much living to do before then.”

 

“Yeah, maybe someday.”

 

“And anyway, we still have tonight.”

 

As Gary ran home to tell his sister he would be spending the night with Ash, and pack an overnight bag, Ash couldn't help but smile, and wonder what the future would hold for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted under 'all media types' because I used a game-only character; Daisy (Oak), Blue's older sister.


End file.
